A large number of patents have issued directed to cleaning apparatus such as degreaser tanks. For example, see my U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,375,177; 3,078,701 and 3,049,904.
Loss of vapor is a pollution hazard to operating personnel as well as being an economic loss. Regardless of whether the degreasing tank has a cover or is open, there is a loss of vapor when the parts being cleaned are removed from within the degreasing tank due to solvent in the form of vapor or liquid which adheres to the parts. The present invention seeks to minimize vapor losses by a structural interrelationship of the components of the cleaning apparatus.
The cleaning apparatus of the present invention preferably takes the form of a degreaser tank comprising a housing adapted to have a vaporizable solvent in a sump in the housing. A first condensor means is supported by the housing and defines the upper end of a vapor zone in the housing which extends downwardly to the sump. The housing is provided with a wall dividing the vapor zone into upper and lower portions. The upper portion of the vapor zone has said first condensor means adjacent the upper end thereof.
A means is provided within the housing for cooperation with a portion of the dividing wall to thereby provide selective communication between the upper and lower portions of the vapor zone. A means is provided above the wall for supporting a work piece within the upper portion of the vapor zone. A second condensor means is supported by the housing in the lower portion of the vapor zone. A means is provided in connection with the upper portion of the vapor zone for separating vaporized solvent from air.
The separating means has an inlet connected by a first means with the upper portion of the vapor zone. An outlet of the separating means communicates with the upper portion of the vapor zone by way of a second means. A means such as a blower selectively causes circulation of air and vaporized solvent from the upper portion of the vapor zone through the first means to the separating means which discharges desaturated air to the upper portion of the vapor zone through the second means.
The separating means is preferably in an inoperative or idling state until it is desired to remove a work load from the upper portion of the vapor zone. The upper and lower portions of the vapor zone are isolated from one another prior to circulation of vapor and air from the upper portion of the vapor zone through the separating means.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel cleaning apparatus for minimizing loss of vaporizable solvent.
It is another object of the present invention to provide degreasing apparatus which reduces solvent vapors in the cleaning area to the lowest practical level before loading or unloading of parts to be cleaned.
It is another object of the present invention to provide cleaning apparatus which is simple and reliable.
Other objects will appear hereinafter.